


warm, warm, warm me up

by glockmemoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just suyeol being husbands and doing Morning Husband Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir
Summary: Chanyeol is a person, not a heated mattress. Junmyeon begs to differ.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	warm, warm, warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid lil ficlet that I wanted to write. Had to add Suyeol to my jm ficlet harem somehow. I hate the title but yk what that's life.

Junmyeon is small. Small enough to fit between Chanyeol and the couch when they fall asleep watching late night sitcoms and small enough to tuck himself under Chanyeol’s chin when they hug or cuddle. Or maybe he’s average height, and Chanyeol’s just big. Big enough to reach the top shelves in their kitchen without having to strain himself and tall enough to rest his chin on the top of Junmyeon’s round little head whenever they hug or cuddle. They work. Sometimes. Compromise is key.

Even though Junmyeon might be small...er (he kinda hates when Chanyeol calls him short, small, tiny, or anything synonymous with being vertically challenged) than Chanyeol, that doesn’t mean that he’s the  _ lightest _ . He’s not heavy, not at all, Chanyeol can easily lift him over his shoulder (if he was willing to lose an ear or two in the process… Junmyeon doesn’t like being manhandled either, at least in a non-sexual context) if he wanted to, but sometimes, when they wake up in the morning and Junmyeon is laying  _ directly  _ on top of Chanyeol like he’s a part of the mattress, Chanyeol can feel the weight. 

Like right now. Junmyeon is usually a pretty early riser, he’s very sensitive to light and tends to wake up with the sun, but sometimes, when he’s very,  _ very _ tired, he’ll sleep in a little and wake up after Chanyeol. Usually, when Junmyeon wakes up first, he’ll roll off of him, so that Chanyeol wouldn’t, you know, be crushed underneath him, but yesterday was a pretty long day for him, long enough that, as soon as he got home, he face planted into their queen-sized bed and promptly fell asleep, leaving Chanyeol alone with two plates of cold spaghetti. 

But Chanyeol didn’t mind. He never minds. Junmyeon works hard as a pediatric surgeon, he’s earnest and dedicated and it’s one of the main things that initially attracted Chanyeol to him (that, and the fact that Junmyeon is both heart wrenchingly adorable and devastatingly handsome, often at the same time). He gets it, maybe not fully, but he does understand that sometimes Junmyeon works for 36 hours straight, and that sometimes all he needs is a warm body to curl around so that he’ll feel nice and safe as he sleeps, and Chanyeol will forever be happy to be that for him

Except on mornings like this, when Junmyeon is completely on top of him, using him like a human full-body pillow.

Chanyeol’s gotta pee, and Junmyeon’s sharp little elbows are digging  _ directly  _ into his bladder and his sharp little knees are caging him in like he’s scared his personal heater will run away from him and take away his warmth. Junmyeon’s head is a little hard (and Chanyeol means this in the sweetest, fondest way possible) and it kind of hurts with the way he’s got it pressed against Chanyeol’s sternum. Chanyeol is Uncomfortable. 

He tries to, very gently, move from under Junmyeon. It’s on days like this that he’s glad that Junmyeon is pretty heavy sleeper, especially when he’s really tired, so he can move Junmyeon’s arms and legs without accidentally waking him up, but that’s not what he’s worried about. 

Junmyeon is a naturally cold person, not personality-wise, but, like, physically cold. He’s always bundled up in at least two blankets and never leaves the house without a jacket. It’s why he sleeps the way that he does, clinging to Chanyeol like a sloth to a tree branch. It’s cute, most days.

Chanyeol is  _ just about  _ free when Junmyeon stirs, turning his head to sleepily blink up at him and stretching his little arms and legs. Shit. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Junmyeon pouts up at him when he turns over, laying on his back. “You should be. Now I’m cold and it’s all your fault.”

“I had- have to pee!” Chanyeol’s voice goes up in pitch whenever he gets defensive, and Junmyeon giggles at him where he’s laying on the pillow, merrily poking him with one of his small, stubby fingers. “And you have sharp elbows.”

“Sorry,” is Junmyeon’s (very insincere) reply. He’s got an amused smile on his face, even if it’s tired around the edges. “Go pee. Have fun.”

Junmyeon is still laying down when Chanyeol returns, curled up like a shrimp in the spot that Chanyeol was laying down in moments prior. It… it’s too much for Chanyeol’s heart, and it gets worse when Junmyeon starts nuzzling into Chanyeol’s pillow, letting out these stupid little happy sighs like he  _ knows  _ that Chanyeol’s watching him. 

“Comfy?” Chanyeol asks, climbing back in bed. They both have a rare day off today. Chanyeol wants to spend all of it in bed, with his sleepy little junmyeon, and maybe with a glass of wine and a Star Wars marathon. “Still cold?”

Junmyeon nods, yawning. “I’m freezing. I blame you.” 

Chanyeol tsks, pulling Junmyeon back on top of him. “What a horrible husband I am, leaving you to freeze like this.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Junmyeon replies, tucking his little blonde head under Chanyeol’s chin, making himself good and comfortable on top of him. Somehow, chanyeol doesn’t mind it anymore. “Now shush and warm me up.”

“You’re quite bossy, you know?.” Chanyeol kisses the crown of Junmyeon’s head, pulling him closer. He jumps when Junmyeon pinches his side. “Very demanding.”

Junmyeon doesn’t deign him with a response, just snuggles closer, stealing more of Chanyeol’s body heat. He lets out a happy little noise when Chanyeol pulls their duvet over him, and Chanyeol just wants to wrap himself up in it, wants to do more good things to make more happy little noses come out of Junmyeon. He kisses the top of Junmyeon’s head again. 

Maybe he doesn’t mind being Junmyeon’s personal pillow as much as he lets on.


End file.
